


Reddie Requests??

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Love the Losers Club (IT), M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Requests, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Writing, reddie fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: I love to write Reddie. Please, choose a word or a sentence for a Reddie story and I will write it. Thanks!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	Reddie Requests??

Ability

“No, that is not true.”

Kiss on the Beach

Book

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Hug in the Shower

Cost

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

Kiss in restaurant

Dream

“Want to go home?”

Kiss goodbye

Excited

“I haven’t been this happy in a long time.”

Kiss in the rain

Floor

“This will keep you warm.”

Kiss in Terror

Husband 

“Want to hear about my day?”

Kiss on back

Improvement

“You laughed so hard, milk came out of your nose.”

Kiss in a snowstorm

Love

“It’s a beautiful evening,isn’t it?”

Kiss in the moonlight

Morning


End file.
